Semiconductor constructions can comprise numerous electrically insulative structures, including, for example, gate dielectric, capacitor dielectric, isolation regions, etc. Frequently, at least some of the insulative structures will have some hydrogen incorporated therein.
The hydrogen traditionally utilized is the naturally-occurring isotopic mixture, which is about 99.985% 1H, and about 0.015% 2H (deuterium).
A continuing goal in semiconductor processing is to produce robust devices in higher levels of integration. In some aspects, the invention described and claimed in this disclosure extends deuterium-enrichment technologies to improve stability of various insulative materials, and to improve longevity of devices comprising such insulative materials.